Her Legacy Left in Blood
by Serenity Madison
Summary: Astyr now a new student at the DWMA get her first extra assignment with Maka and Soul. But when they find more then they all bargain for her secrets revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I want to start off by thanking those who give my story a read. It's been a while since I've had anything for the FanFic readers out there. And I've recently gotten into Soul Eater, I love the characters and story. Though I've only seen the first 2 parts I had an urge to start a story for it... though I'd like to say this is my first Soul Eater fic, also my first story with OC's as major players.**

**There are a few warnings those who like pairings such as Kid x Liz, or Kid x Patty will be disappointed. There will be some Patty x OC, Maka x Soul, and Black*Star x Tsubaki, and Liz x OC however. The main pairing is Kid x OC. **

**Also I guess this would could be considered AU'ish so if things seem a little different that's why. Since I've only seen half the series, thought it'd be safer that way. And some of the characters aren't exactly the same but that can be attributed to age... Kid's a little less neurotic than the little reaper we know and love. Patty's not quite as childish as she is in the show, and Black*Star's a little more reserved. Sorry for that...**

**Maka and the others are now in their late teens their adventures with Crona, Medusa and Arachne have passed and now they're living life and still trying to strengthen their weapons. When a disturbance gets the attention of Lord Death he sends his son to check it out. The cliche's true for him. That one meeting changes him, and that's just the beginning. **

**Her Legacy, is in blood**

**I**

**Kids less than Amazing Extra lesson**

"_**The mysterious trio will **_

_**be attending the DWMA?"**_

It had been a few years since Maka and the others started the academy in their early teens, the days of their adventures with the attempt to revive the Kishin, Medusa, and Arachne have passed. They were now older and just a little bit wiser. Sitting in class the group watched as professor Stein dissected yet another animal, looking up when he'd heard the door open turning his head, seeing Sid standing in the doorway before walking into the room. "What is it Sid?" Stein asked agitated that his dissection was interrupted. "Kid, Liz, and Patty need to go see Lord Death." he said before leaving the room. Stein looked towards the trio gesturing for them to go before he dived back into his "lesson".

The three students got to their feet making their way out of the room making their way down the hall wondering what Lord Death could want with them.

Kid and his weapon partners have changed over the years much like all his friends. Kid had a more mature look to him and has grown quite a bit taller around six feet tall, his hair was nearly the same though his bangs were a little longer but still adorned the familiar stripes, and was neatly kept. Though he still wore his black suit with his white button up shirt underneath only now it was a little more form fitting. Liz didn't change as much, she gained a more muscular physique her dirty blonde hair still down around the middle of her back worn in a low ponytail. She wore a slightly longer red tank-top and off-white capri's. While Patty has grown a bit nearly catching up to her sister in height only a few inches shorter than her, she was skinnier her sunny blonde hair now a short bob. She wore the same shirt as her sister but she wore a mid-thigh length off-white skirt.

After a few long moments they opened the door leading to Lord Death's area being greeted by the childish black figure as he waved a large white hand towards them. "Father, what did you want us for?" Kid asked in his deep tone his hands in his pocket. Liz and Patty standing beside him. "Well Kid I've got something I'd like you to do." he said in his sing-song voice. Explaining what the team needed to do, accepting the task they made their way out of Lord Death's space and out of the school.

Once outside he told Liz and Patty to transform as he drew Beelzebub from his hand stepping on he caught his guns and was on his way towards America. It seemed like hours but eventually he arrived, he was on the outskirts of a large city. He wasn't positive what he was looking for tossing his guns in the air Liz and Patty landing beside him his skateboard disappearing into his hand once more. "So your father has no idea of whom we're looking for?" Liz asked with a sigh as they walked down the street.

"Kid... there is someone on the outskirts of Boston who has been killing evil souls and taking the Kishin eggs." He said getting a curious look from the three teens in front if him. "If they're not innocent human souls why does it matter?" Liz asked him, "Well true whom ever they are they aren't hurting anyone. But I need to speak with them." Lord Death sighed not speaking anymore Kid gave him a look before they turned to leave.

Now here they were walking down the streets just outside of Boston. Patty stopped looking down a dark alley they'd passed, "What is it Patty?" Kid called looking back at her. "Someone screamed." She said just then another loud scream erupted from the alley. Kid ran down the alley followed by Liz and Patty.

Kid looked for the source of the cry seeing a woman lying on the ground ripped open her blood everywhere a man standing over her. He was a huge hulking man turning towards Kid and his group seeing his disfigured face his lips wrapped around the woman's flickering soul. Swallowing it he turned his whole body towards them seeing his chest looked ripped open something like a pitchfork protruding from him. "You despicably ugly thing you'll pay for taking souls." Kid yelled, Liz and patty looked towards him knowing what to do. They were about to transform when they heard a loud voice and then the creature screamed surprising Kid and his weapon partners. "What the?" Liz yelled as he froze before his body was cut in two, his bottom half falling to the ground liquifying before fading away his upper half still in the air dissolving revealing the red hovering scaled soul left behind. A girl walked towards the floating soul from the shadows holding a staff in each hand.

One of her weapons had an ornate three foot handle with a curved sharp two foot blade, the other had a segmented handle with an almost dagger like blade, and a foot of sharpened chain dangling from the bottom. "Another one..." She said to herself just noticing the small group watching her. She blinked a few times before jumping back holding her staffs defensively the shorter one in front of her the larger one behind her. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Should we transform?" Patty asked looking towards Kid. The girl watching them looked at him, he couldn't help but feel like she looked familiar, like he'd seen her somewhere. She had medium length teal blue hair that was down falling in her face a wide bandana covering her left eye. Kid stared at her till Liz's voice registered as she called his name. "Is it you who's been killing the evil souls in this city?" he asked the girl who was giving him a cautious look before she moved quickly slashing the kishin egg with her staff absorbing it. She jumped to a nearby rooftop running away. "Damn-it Kid, she's getting away!" Liz called, Liz and Patty transforming to their weapon forms, Kid grabbed them jumping to the rooftop following after her. "What's with her?" Patty asked no one in particular, Kid didn't answer watching the girl run noting how fast she was till she came to the end of the roof halting turning around now facing Kid. She looked strange, she'd had bandages on her shoulders and mid section that were covered in dried blood, she wore a short black oversized tank-top with a collar which hid her mouth. And a short black skirt tied around her hips and knee length capri's under that.

"I will ask you again... who are you?" Kid called once more, the girl tilted her head her light gray blue eye staring at him giving him a look. "I'm Astyr Lucian." she said in a quiet tone. Tossing his weapons once more Liz and Patty turned human once more eying the girl. "I am Death the Kid." he said politely. She stared at him a long moment before crossing her weapons in front of her in a flash of light they turned human revealing two men who looked to be in their late teens early twenties. Both had short ginger blonde hair and pale gray eyes standing just under six feet. The only real differences were their clothing. One wore a gray overcoat with a red and black collar, and trim and a black star on each elbow, a green thin sweater and khaki's. While the other young man wore a dark green t-shirt hidden beneath a similar jacket which was dark red with a black and gray collar and trim a white star on each shoulder, and a pair of jeans. The two standing protectively in front of her as Kid stepped closer. "What do you want?" one of the weapons asked in a threatening tone.

Kid stared at the pair an almost dreamy look in his eyes as he watched the two. "Look at your partners... physically identical." He sighed a smile on his face making the two young men he was staring at uncomfortable, Astyr giving him a strange look Liz and Patty sighed kicking his leg, making Kid clear his throat embarrassed. "You with the stripes... We'll ask you again... What do you want with Astyr?" the other boy spoke up. Kid's eyes went blank at the mention of his hair curling up in a ball his fist hitting the ground hard. "I know I'm asymmetrical garbage... Reaper scum..." He cried the group watching giving him a strange look his partners kneeling beside him. "Kid you're not garbage you're a great reaper." his dirty blonde partner assured him as he still wept. "Umm... is something wrong with him?" one of the boys asked. "So much..." the dirty blonde girl sighed shaking the boys shoulders. "Kid you're not garbage. Garbage smells bad like a pig, you don't oink." The sunny blonde haired girl laughed the boy on the ground looked up at her with bright eyes. "You mean it?" He asked with a smile slowly forming on his lips. Slowly getting up he dusted himself off clearing his throat as he looked towards the trio in front of him whom gave him a strange look.

Glancing to the boys standing defensively in front of their meister he gave them a smile. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt your meister, I'm here to take her to the DWMA." Hearing this the boys looked to the girl as she'd touched their shoulders walking past them towards Kid standing a few feet in front of him. About to speak when one of her partners beat her to it, "What does that damned school want with us" Astyr looked to her partners a moment before turning back to Kid in front of her awaiting his answer.

"My father wants to speak with you." he told her she gave him a look thinking a moment. "Fine." She said to the surprise of her partner and friends who ran to her side, "But... Astyr." the boy in jeans asked as she held up her her hands looking to them, "He can tell me about my brother." she said. The two men sighed but gave her a nod before turning back into staffs. Astyr caught them attaching them to her back.

Kid was confused by what she'd said but simply ignored it turning to look at Liz and Patty. "Transform." He said pulling Beelzebub from his hand catching Liz and Patty getting on his skateboard looking towards the petite girl behind him. "You want me to get on that?" She asked in a low uneasy tone, Kid nodded. "NO WAY!" One of her staffs yelled. "We're not riding on that thing" The other added. "It'll be fine " Kid assured her holding his guns in one hand offering his freed hand to Astyr looking at her trying not to focus on the bandana she hesitantly slipped her small hand into his stepping onto the board behind him. He started moving and she kept her balance, but picking up his speed he rolled off the roof the wheels turned and they were gliding through the air. Though he was surprised when he'd felt a thud against his back. Looking behind him he noticed the blue haired girl pressed against his back her arms tightly around his waist. "Wh... what are you doing?" He called back to her, "What do you expect... I don't hold on... I fall off." She yelled with a snort. He shook his head turning away a hint of a smile on his lips as he continued back towards the academy as the morning passed on.

Landing in front of the large building that was their school Astyr hesitantly let go him tripping off his skateboard her legs feeling wobbly, her staffs transformed back to their human helping the girl to her feet. Kid watched them a moment before stepping off his skateboard Liz and Patty retuning to their human forms as well stretching from being a gun for so long.

"Liz, Patty head back to Gallows Manor, I'll show them to my father." He said before turning to make his way into the school. Astyr hesitantly followed wondering to herself what Lord Death was like. "Astyr." She looked back giving her partners a smile before looking back in front of her. "Astyr, what are your partners names?" He asked glancing over at her. "Hmm, why?" She asked giving him a confused look. Kid gave her a strange look turning away, 'She's a friendly one.' he thought to himself till a voice broke his train of thought. "My name's Lucas Ravelong, my brother here is Wyn Ravelong." A male voice answered. A few minutes of awkward silence later Kid opened the door to Lord Deaths room letting them enter first her jean clad partner walked through the door first, followed by Astyr, then her other partner. "Father." Kid called getting his attention turning surprised to see 4 teenagers standing in front of him. "I brought the person whom you sent me to find." he said politely. "Thank-you Kid, can you please wait outside." He asked, kid nodded leaving the room.

Kid stood out in the long corridor waiting patiently like he was asked to. Twenty minutes passed and his father and Astyr were still talking, he found himself wondering about the girl. When he saw her for some reason she made him think of his friend. But he wasn't sure why that was, "Does she really look that much like him?" he asked himself. "Who?" A voice spoke beside him making him look to his side seeing Maka smiling as she looked up at him, he gave the pale blonde a smile.

Maka looked much like she did when she was just 13 only taller. Her pale blonde hair was now wavy falling almost to the middle of her back. She wore a mid-thigh length skirt similar to the one she used to and a red T-shirt with a cropped beige vest over it.

"Oh, hello Maka, what are you doing here?" He asked brushing his bangs from his golden eyes. "Oh Lord Death wanted me." she answered with a warm smile. Kid was about to speak again when his father called him and Maka in, entering the large room he saw his father facing them, Astyr had her back towards him her staffs in her hand. "Ah Maka, thank-you for coming down. We've got a few new students joining us and I was hoping you and Kid wouldn't mind showing them around a little. And showing them to Gallows Inn." He said, both teens looked at him then to the girl he was talking about who remained quiet walking towards them her weapons still in her hands. "Sure Lord Death, I'd be happy to show them around." Maka spoke up first giving the girl a strange look seeing her appearance, Kid merely nodded. Maka turned to leave the room Kid behind her Astyr hesitantly following behind into the hallway Astyr's partners returning to their human form walking beside her. The group walked down the hall Maka glanced back at them noticing her weapon partners were twins turning she walked backwards a few steps giving them a smile. "Hi there, my name's Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you." she greeted politely. Astyr looked at her a long moment before nodding, "My name is Astyr Lucian. These are my partners Lucas, and Wyn Ravelong." she introduced the guys waved as she spoke their names the blue haired girls soft voice giving Maka a faint chill.

Turning around they stepped outside into the bright afternoon sun. "Where should we go?" Kid asked looking towards Maka who looked in thought. Crossing her arms she placed her finger under her chin looking at the trio. "Why don't we stop by my apartment, we can drag Soul's lazy butt out of bed. And show them around town... Astyr if ya want you can borrow something to wear."

She said in a friendly tone, "I didn't mean to say you looked bad, just..." She sighed Astyr gave her a look cocking her eyebrow at her but offered a faint smile while Wyn found it funny chuckling to himself as he and the others followed Maka to her home. "Do you two live near by?" Lucas asked, kid shook his his head. I live by the school, the inn you'll be staying at is next to my home." he added an awkward silence settling in once more till they arrived in front of Maka's building, "We're here." She announced as the group made their way up to her home. Opening the door she let her new classmates in after her. "Soul! You up?" She called receiving a grumble in response as a lean white haired guy sat up rubbing his ruby eyes as he looked at the group. "Hey Kid, who are they?" He asked stifling a yawn as he lazily got to his feet.

Soul scratched the back of his head fixing his messy medium length white hair. He'd gotten taller over the years around six feet with the same toned frame he'd always had, his large ruby eyes on Maka. "This is Astyr, Lucas and Wyn. They'll be attending the academy tomorrow, and Lord Death wanted us to show them around a little. Get changed." she told him turning to walk into her bedroom ignoring Soul's protests as he went into his room. Returning a few minutes later Maka had a pile of clothes in her hands showing Astyr where the bathroom was she set the clothes on the toilet leaving the girl to get changed. Standing alone in the bathroom she eyed herself, "I look like some bum..." she sighed turning on the sink wetting a face cloth she cleaned herself up a little removing the bandana from her eye she looked at herself poking her cheek sighing. Walking to the toilet where her clothes were the held up the shirt looking at it then down at herself. 'Will this fit?" She asked no one in particular hearing her partners talking with Maka and Kid she smiled.

Maka returned to the kitchen area where Kid and the twins stood, "Any of you like some cake while we wait?" She asked her guests all nodding, she chuckled walking to the counter taking the cover off a lemon cake. Cutting the twins a large piece placing it in front of them then giving Kid his. They thanked her the twin boys not wasting a moment the started eating their cake like they hadn't eaten in months. Maka sat across from them, "Sorry but which of you is which?" She asked Kid turning his attention on them as he took a bite. "I'm Wyn." The boy with the red jacket and jeans spoke, "That's Lucas." He added pointing to his brother in the Grey jacket and khaki pants who was focused on his cake. "How long have you two been with Astyr?" Kid asked looking at them. Sitting up putting down his fork Lucas thought. "It's been... 8 or 9 years now." He answered. "That's a while." Maka commented absently. "Yea she saved us when we were only 11, she was a scrawny little girl." Wyn sighed, Maka and Kid gave him a look but he didn't elaborate. "How old are you?" Kid wondered out loud. "We just turned 20, Astyr's just 17." Lucas replied.

They chatted a little longer till suddenly they'd heard a shrill cry followed by a loud thud looking towards the bathroom as Soul collapsed to the floor. "Astyr..." Lucas grumbled getting to his feet hearing the bathroom door shut. Walking towards a worried Maka he stood beside Soul nudging him with his foot. "What happened... Soul... are you alright?" The girl asked shaking him carefully looking from the unconscious boy to the bathroom door. The girl hidden in the bathroom mumbled an apology. Lucas sighed chuckling a little to himself. "He startled Astyr." he said matter-of-factly. "Lucas." His brother protested from the table. "We're going to be going to school with them... I'm sure eventually they'd find it out it's not a huge secret..." He said hesitantly.

"Find out?" Maka repeated curiously. "What?" Kid questioned, "Astyr can use her voice to manipulate her wavelength." He said seeing the confused looks on their faces, "Usually she does it to stun the evil souls we fight, or when gangs are harassing us... that's why she talks so low. She can't really control it well." He added with a sigh running a hand through his shaggy golden red hair. Seeing the look Maka gave him he gave her a smile, "No worries, he'll be fine in a minute or two." Wyn said getting up walking to the group.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later Astyr stepped out wearing a tank-top that was snug around her chest exposing scars on her shoulders and back, and a skirt which fell just above the knee. Her blue hair was pulled back into a messy bun the dingy bandana still hiding the left side of her face. "Thank-you Maka." she said in a low voice seeing Soul on the ground she looked away, "I'm sorry." she apologized sincerely.

Soul came around slowly rubbing his head confused as to what happened getting to his feet. Astyr apologized to him and he nodded rubbing his head still as he and Maka led the way out of the apartment. They walked around town absently showing their new classmates where to buy food, clothes, the places to hang out stopping at a clothing shop Kid, Maka, Astyr, and Wyn looked around.

Soul didn't feel like waiting around while they shopped so he walked down the street towards the basketball court Lucas following, "Hey you want to play a little one on one?" Soul asked the ginger haired boy nodded Soul tossed Lucas the ball and he tossed it back and the game began. They chatted as they played , twenty minutes passed before Maka and the others joined them smiling to herself as she watched them waving, "Hey Soul." she called as they ran up to him and Lucas. Wyn trailed behind carrying a large bag, now wearing a red T-shirt and jean shorts. "It's getting late, I'm sure you've got other things you could be doing. You can just tell us where the inn, is and call it a day." Lucas suggested, Maka gave them a look, "We can show you." She announced taking a few steps before Kid spoke. "I live next to the Inn, I can show them. So you and Soul don't have to trek all the way across town and back." He said arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll leave them to you Kid. See you tomorrow." Soul spoke grabbing Maka's arm running off ignoring her protests. "Their cute." Wyn commented watching the pair leave turning he hurried after Kid and his friends. "So... Death the Kid, how long have you and your guns been partners?" she asked conversationally. "For almost five years now." He replied, "Just call me Kid." He added dropping his hands to his pockets, she nodded "Sure thing."

"Here we are." Kid said as they walked up to a rather wide two storey building opening the door he walked in first greeting the inn keeper whom sat behind a small desk. "Ahh, Death the Kid, what brings you by this evening?" The middle aged woman asked with a smile. He greeted the woman politely explaining the groups situation, and assuring her his father would make sure she was compensated. The woman nodded gesturing for the three teenagers. Wyn, and Lucas went to her Astyr watched Kid as he left, "School begins at 7 tomorrow morning." He said turning back towards her offering her a smile before turning to leave. She watched him shaking her head when she heard Wyn yelling for her. "Sorry Wyn!" she called running towards them the group walking up the flight of stairs to the next floor. The group followed the woman down the long dimly lit hallway, "Sorry this is the biggest we've got." she said as she fished for her keys opening the door. "Tomorrow I'll draw up the paperwork, and get you a copy of the key." She said with a polite bow before waving goodbye hurrying back down the stairs faintly hearing the bell ring. "This is nice." Astyr said after they walked in turning on the lights. It was a medium sized apartment. Two bedrooms, a small bathroom, a small kitchen that was part of the living room with a loveseat, a large chair and a small television.

Wyn excitedly ran to the bedrooms Astyr followed seeing one was a little larger than the other. "You guys take the bigger room." She said taking the bag Wyn still held in his hand dropping it on the small kitchen table in the corner she fished out an oversized shirt she got walking into what would be her bedroom, "You should get some sleep. We have an early morning." she called before shutting her door removing the bandana, before undressing changing into her shirt folding the clothes she borrowed from Maka setting them on the nightstand. There was a small chair by her picture window curling up by the window she looked outside there was a nice garden with a small pond and a swing set between the inn and the large home beside hers she smiled at how neat and beautiful it was. She glanced to the home next door when a light turned on. She saw someone walk by the window recognizing the person she looked away looking to the sky watching the stars before she drifted off.

It was just after 7.30 when Kid walked into his home with a heavy sigh taking his shoes off leaving them by the front door. Making his way into his study he spotted Liz on the computer looking towards him as he walked in. "Hey Kid, where've you been all afternoon?" she asked clicking the mouse when she looked back at the screen. "With Maka, Soul and the three we brought from Massachusetts. Father wanted Maka, and I to show them around a little." He told her as he continued out of the large room walking down the hall towards his room. Walking into his large perfectly arranged room he shut the door behind him loosening his collar before slowly taking off his shirt. Folding it neatly he placed it on top of the hamper by his window. Glancing outside a moment before walking into the bathroom getting ready for the night.

Well I hope you liked the first chapter of 'A Witches Revenge'. Astyr and her partners make her appearance, and tomorrow is their first day at the academy. Will it be a first day to remember. With big names like Black*Star, and Death the Kid... probably not so much, but it'll definitely be interesting.

Stay tuned for **The first day trial,**

"_**The big Star missed his Que, you're kidding?"**_

_**I look forward to any comments and creative criticism I look to improve and hope to with your help. Thanks. 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Her Legacy, is in the Blood

Chapter 2

The first day trial,

"_Could they really upstage the big shot?"_

The next morning came all too soon, Kid awoke at 6.15 lying in bed a few minutes before slowly climbing out of bed, making his way towards his closet sliding the door open grabbing a suit and a white button up shirt laying his outfit out on the middle of his bed turning to head into his bathroom, turning on the shower letting the water warm up. He stared blankly in the mirror before stepping in the hot water running over him, he stepped out 20 minutes later turning off the running water drying off he wrapped his towel around his waist once more walking into his room looking in his mirror he brushed his hair styling it just right he carefully got dressed ten minutes later he made his way out of his room meeting Liz and Patty by the front door. "Ready to go?" Patty cheered as they slipped into their shoes making their way outside. Walking down the street they made their way the short distance to the school. "I wonder if we'll ever see that girl with the twin partners again?" Patty asked no one in particular. "They'll be attending the academy, so I'm sure you'll see them at some point." Kid spoke casually as they climbed the stairs to the large school. Making their way to their classroom they saw Soul, and Maka in their seats chatting.

"Hey you guys." Liz said with a wave, "You can all rest easy the amazingly awesome Black*Star has entered the room." Black*Star bowed as he entered the room dramatically making his way to his seat behind Maka, Tsubaki came in behind him shaking her head her hand pressed to her temple, she wore her long dark hair down with the top pulled into a ponytail her clothing was similar to what she wore when they were younger only her dress rested at her knees.

"Black*Star don't make such a scene... it's just class." She groaned following him to her seat. "I had to make an impression on the new students. Remember Soul said we were getting some new kids." He said, the black haired girl nodded. "That's right." She said looking around for any new faces. "But I don't see anyone new." she said looking back to Black*Star as she sat beside him. "Soul... so what's up with the supposed new kids?" Black*Star asked resting his chin in his hand giving his white haired friend a skeptical look.

Soul shrugged looking to Maka who had ignored all the antics around her, her nose in a book. "I don't know." he said resting his hand on Maka's back getting her attention her face burning up. He grinned enjoying making her blush. "What is it Soul?" She asked readying her book if he bothered her for something frivolous. "Have you seen that new girl, and her partners?" He asked she shook her head.

"Partners?" Tsubaki asked skeptically. Maka nodded looking towards Kid who was fidgeting with the sleeve to his jacket. "Hey Kid, have you seen Astyr at all this morning?" she asked turning towards him seeing him shake his head, "I wonder whose class they'll end up in?" she asked looking to Soul before turning back to her book.

A few moments later Sid entered their class asking everyone to take their seat which they did. A student raised their hand asking where Professor Stein was. "He had something to do, so he will be late." Sid announced. "Till he comes you may quietly talk amongst yourselves." He said leaning against Stein's desk. "Yes." he said seeing Black*Star's hand raised. "Is it true we're getting a new student?" He asked the blue hued teacher gave him a look before shrugging. "Maybe." He replied leaving the blue haired assassin annoyed.

Twenty minutes passed by before the class heard the faint but familiar sound of professor Stein's chair squeaking down the hall. Entering the room he thanked Sid for watching over the class taking his place behind his desk. Stein looked over the class seeing everyone was present, "Class we've got something new today. We'll be having new students joining us." He said his tone the usual monotonously bored tone he always used. As three students stepped into the class all eyes on them. Two boys entered first standing by Stein's desk looking nearly identical and a girl who almost went unnoticed as she hid behind them. Maka didn't look up from her book, Soul twirled his pencil on his finger only half paying attention. Liz and Patty watched them while Kid was still fixated on his sleeve. Black*Star watched the new kids boredly. "They don't look that interesting. I figure one of the boys is the meister. I could take him." He scoffed. Tsubaki shushed him looking to the front of the class he saw Stein staring at him a shiver running down his spine he shut his mouth watching the students.

All eyes were on them, one of the ginger haired boys pulled the girl hiding behind them to his side. "Introduce yourselves." Stein said waving a hand gesturing to them the class still watching them. The boy farthest from Stein cleared his throat before speaking up. "Yo, my name's Wyn Ravelong." He introduced giving the class a wave and a wink, the ginger haired boy wore an off-white headband with a black star on it, he was clad in khaki shorts and a dark red T-shirt a black star on each sleeve.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I am Lucas Ravelong." The other boy introduced smiling at the class as he bowed politely. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a button up white shirt underneath his gray jacket which had a star on his right breast pocket.

The girl beside them let out a sigh, all eyes on her, "Hello... my name's... I'm Astyr Lucian it is nice to meet you..." She said only looking to the students in the class to see if any of the students she'd met the other day were there a hint of a smile on her lips as she saw Maka, Kid, and Soul. Her hair was neatly brushed pulled back into pig-tails her thick bangs brushed to the left hiding her left eye rather than her large ugly bandana, also she wore a wide gray ribbon around her neck. She wore a dark blue tank top which was a little big on her and showed off a deep scar in the center of each shoulder, a pair of black jeans which rested low on her hips, they were snug on her legs till they flared out at the knee hiding her feet which were adorned with a pair of worn black sneakers.

Stein gave them a curious look "I wonder..." He mumbled to himself staring at them smirking. Astyr felt his gaze first moving to the other side of Lucas. "You are an intriguing bunch." Stein commented looking at them harder "You've got an incredibly playful, caring soul, insightful and willing to cooperate. Protective of those you care about; you all have that trait in common." He said looking to Wyn who scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a little embarrassed. "And you..." He said looking to his twin brother. "You on the other hand are serious, level headed, sensitive, more guarded than your partners, but I can tell you'd do anything to protect them." He said looking to Lucas who's expression didn't change only a faint blush on his cheeks. "Then there's you." He said looking to Astyr who looked down her bangs hiding her face. "You are certainly an enigma. " He smirked. "You are definitely shy, reserved and just a bit untrusting. But have a wild streak." He said looking towards her as she looked towards him with a confused look . "What can you tell me about your weapons..." Before anyone got the chance to speak Black*Star jumped to his feet.

"I bet you're too chicken to face me. I'm the biggest star in this school." Black*Star said his finger pointed at Lucas who gave him a _confused glance_. "Those two look like they wouldn't make very impressive weapons." He scoffed crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Bl... Black*Star!" His partner got to her feet leaning over her desk scolding the assassin. "Black*Star... You and Tsubaki come up front." Stein called to the self-important blue haired boy who gave him a worried look Tsubaki coming up to his side as they made their way to the front of the room. Tsubaki gave the students a close look finding something familiar in Astyr's gaze as their eyes met before she looked away again. "I was going to ask for a volunteer to test them. So I could get an idea of their partnership. But since you've so loudly volunteered." He smirked pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Black*Star smirked "No problem. You're mine." He said pointing to the boy once again. The classes attention was now on them interested in what they could do. Maka even pulled her eyes from her book watching them, Kid managed to take his attention away from his uneven sleeve which he'd been fixated on till now.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Lucas asked pointing at himself. Astyr stepped forward a slight smirk on her lips as she stepped up to the assassin so his finger was pressed against her chest. "I'm their meister." she said matter-of-factly. Her voice still small but loosing some of her shyness. "Really?" Black*Star nodded, she nodded. "You don't seem like the type be a meister." Tsubaki said in a friendly tone. "No offense. " She added, Astyr shrugged in response. "Well are you going to draw your weapon?" She asked Black*Star laughed looking at the petite girl in front of them. "I don't even need to." He smirked the girl and Stein gave him a confused look. Gesturing her hands Lucas and Wyn backed away standing by Stein. "Then come on." She said in a low voice Black*Star barely heard. He looked to Stein who shrugged, the class paying more attention to them now. "Fine then, this'll teach you to steal my spotlight." He said moving towards her putting his hands together preparing to use his soul blast. "

"She's in for it..." Soul whispered to Maka who watched the exchange through her soul seeing eyes. "I'm not so sure..." She replied in a whisper getting a strange look from her partner who looked back to his friend, and the new girl.

Black*Star executed his soul release which Astyr ducked managing to avoid the wave, reaching up her hands digging into his chest before she screamed his body jerked, jolting back Tsubaki catching him. "What... was..." Tsubaki muttered watching the girl as she stood. "Very interesting." Stein smirked. A few moments later Black*Star regained consciousness. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled jumping to his feet pulling away from Tsubaki. "You're trying to show up the biggest baddest guy in this whole school. Don't think you'll get away with that." He said in a threatening manner making the girls partners step in front of her glaring at the hotheaded assassin.

"Tsubaki... Demon sword mode." He seethed the girl gave him a hesitant look but nodded turning into a black sword he caught her the tribal markings appearing on his face smirking as he caught her. Astyr watched them quietly crossing her arms in front of her. "Lucas, Wyn..." she said in a low voice the boys looked back at her, Wyn smirked as they turned into staffs. The class seemed impressed by her and her weapons uwwing and ahhing as the staffs appeared. Black*Star swung at her but she used the bigger bladed Lucas to deflect her. He was going for another when Stein broke it up. "Olright that's enough. Thank-you Black*Star." He said the boy protesting. When his teacher gave him a warning look he growled Tsubaki transformed back to herself leading the boy back to their seat. Astyr watched him looking back to Stein confused. "I only needed to get an idea of how you and your partners work. The fact you can manipulate your wavelength physically was a little surprise." he said with a smirk. She gave him a skeptical look but nodded setting her staff's down they transformed back into identical twin boys who stood beside her.

The trio turned their attention towards their teacher as he scanned for a place for them to sit. "Ox, can you move to the seat in front of you?" He asked the pointy haired boy nodded getting to his feet sitting in the next row beside Liz. He looked to them muttering something and they nodded taking their seats behind Patty, Lucas and Wyn sitting around Astyr. Once they were settled class continued the students around them whispered to them. Mostly Lucas and Wyn, Astyr absently looked through a book, her chin resting on her hand. Black*Star gave them a glare, "Stupid new girl and her smug weapons... They think they can beat me. I'm Black*Star! Damn-it, I'm the biggest thing at this academy. How dare they." He ended in a grumble Soul looking back at him cocking an eyebrow. "Well you didn't get to finish the fight. But she's pretty good."

He commented receiving a glare from his friend. Putting his hands up defensively he turned looking towards Maka who was also looking at Astyr and her partners till a voice came from the front door, "Black*Star, Lord death wants to see you."

A student said waiting for the young assassin to get to his feet. He was staring at Astyr and her partners with an annoyed look shaking his head when the student spoke to him. "What does he want?" he asked still looking to Astyr. "Black*Star, go now." Stein said in a threatening tone making the blue haired boy groan getting to his feet, Tsubaki got up as well, "Sorry Tsubaki. Lord Death only needs to see Black*Star." He said the girl frowned looking to her meister who gave her a smile. "It's olright, I'll see you at home." He said with a nod and a thumbs up. The girl slowly nodded back sitting back in her seat watching him leave.

Astyr watched the blue haired boy as he was called out of the class turning her attention back to her book. She glanced past her the pages when she'd felt like someone was looking at her, seeing a pair of golden eyes on her. Looking back she found herself staring at Kid. He just watched her like he was analyzing her, or trying to figure her out it unnerved her. "Hello..." She said her voice coming out a little ruder than she'd meant making him look away from her.

Patty leaned back giving them a wave, "Yo, you guys want to hang out with us after school?" she asked in her bubbly tone. Astyr looked flustered a moment returning her gaze to her book, Wyn put his hand on her shoulder. "We would love to." he answered giving Patty a smile, getting a look from Astyr, and Lucas. "Great" Patty exclaimed with a grin. She may be older but she still had the same childish spirit she always had. "Wyn. We don't want to intrude." Astyr scolded with a heavy sigh. "It's no bother." Liz added giving the girl a smile looking up to the group behind her.

Wyn ignored the other girls around him who tried chatting with him, as he and Patty talked Liz occasionally joined the conversation, Lucas talked to some girls who were sitting behind him Astyr still reading her book. Eventually Stein dismissed the class, everyone gathered their belongings.

"Lucas, you stay with Wyn... I want to walk around myself a little." She said not giving her partner a chance to disagree leaving the class making her way through the throng of students. Eventually she made her way out into the sun putting her hand up to allow her eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness.

Wyn turned to say something to Lucas and Astyr only to find she was missing, "Luc, where's Astyr?" He asked still looking around for her when his brother told him she'd left, he shook his head sighing. "That girl..." He frowned till he'd turned back to Liz and Patty with a smile. "It olright if it's just us?" Wyn asked Patty chuckled before she nodded. "Oh... we weren't properly introduced. I'm Wyn." He said looking at the 2 girls.

"My name is Patty Thompson, my sister here is Liz." she finished Liz nodding her head towards him. "We should get going to meet Maka and the others..." Liz started looking around noticing Kid was gone. She sighed smiling to herself looking to Lucas when he'd suggested they go look for him, she shook her head. "No lets just go find Maka, and Soul." she said leading the way out of the classroom, and the school. The group made their way down the stairs to the road below seeing Maka waving to them. Liz waved back hurrying to meet up with her noticing something. "Hey Soul isn't Black*Star done yet?"

"Still no sign of him." The white haired boy shook his head. "Boy we're losing everyone." She said casually Maka giving her a funny look. "Well Black*Star is still with Lord Death, Tsubaki is missing Kid's gone. We'd invited Astyr and the others to join us and she's gone." Liz sighed counting off giving Maka a sidelong glance. "What do you want to do?" She asked the pale blonde haired girl. "Well, why don't we try to find Black*Star, and Tsubaki." she decided and the group was on their way.

Astyr walked down the bright bustling street, it wasn't as busy as Boston, but there were a lot of people and it seemed like a rather nice place to be. "This place is pretty peaceful." she said to herself seeing a river to her left. She walked along its shore taking in the scenery her mind trailing off remembering the conversation she'd had with Lord Death the day before...

~~"Astyr Lucian, you said your name was." He spoke the girl nodded, "What's your real name?" He asked of her, she chuckled pitifully, "Astra Longgrieve, of the Star Clan." she said, Lord Death nodded, "I thought as much. Did you come here seeking revenge for what happened?" He asked surprised when she shook her head. "No, I don't care about my family they never regarded me as having any worth... but I need to know... what became of my baby brother?" She demanded a fearfully hesitant look in her eyes.

"First let me ask you... how did you survive?" She shrugged, "I wasn't there. My family had sent me away." She said flatly getting a sympathetic look from her weapon partners, Lord Death nodded, "Well your brother was just a baby. We took him in. He's here at the academy." He told her, her expression lightened a smile curling her lips tears welling in her eyes. "All these years I've wondered if he was still alive. Knowing is such a relief." She said more to herself wiping the tears from her eyes as Death had called his son back in...~~

"He's alive." she said to herself taking a step feeling something grab onto her arm shaking her from her reverie. Looking down she saw; she was about to step through a weak cracked board on a foot bridge a few feet above the rushing rocky water below. "Ahh,," she exclaimed looking at her arm seeing a hand clamped on it following the arm up to its owner, "hi... Kid." She said hesitantly stepping back carefully so she wouldn't fall seeing him sigh giving her a look. "You need to pay attention when you walk by the river, it can get strong and deep and it's rocky especially around here..." He said as he followed her back up the path towards the road watching her curiously. "What were you so in thought over. I'd called out to you when I saw you heading for the bridge." He told her she craned her neck around to look at him with her uncovered eye. "Sorry... I didn't mean to trouble you. I was just thinking about something." she said lightly pulling her arm from his grip. Sitting on a bench that over looked the water she found her stare lost over its blue depths.

"Something on your mind?" He asked in his smooth voice as sat on the other end of the bench. "I've just spent so many years wondering. And to finally know the answer. I'm happy but don't really know what to do now." She spoke leaving Kid confused. She glanced towards him seeing the confusion on his features running her fingers through her bangs. "Sorry..." She said debating speaking any more about it. The only ones whom know anything about her past are her partners. With a deep sigh she spoke. "My family was killed off a long time ago, by the DWMA... " she said hearing a gasp of surprise from the young man beside her, she gave him a glance before continuing. "I don't really care about that, but I'd always wondered what happened to my baby brother, your father told me the other day he's alive and well."She said with a weak smile. "That's good isn't it?" Kid asked a little confused as to why she seemed upset. "It is." She said simply she said staring over the water in silence for a long moment.

"Hey, Kid." She said turning towards him seeing him give her a weird look. "Why aren't you with Liz, Patty and your other friends?" She asked realizing he was alone, he shrugged not giving her an answer; and she accepted that watching the sun over the water as it moved across the sky finally realizing she'd been sitting for a while she turned to her side smiling lightly when Kid was still sitting beside her leaning back against the bench his arms crossed over his chest his eyes closed. She got to her feet stretching before turning back to him. Cautiously she placed a hand on his shoulder lightly shaking it. "Kid... it's getting late maybe you should head home." she said in a low voice seeing him blink a few times his golden eyes looking up at her before gazing past her seeing the sun in deed was falling asleep. "It is getting late." He said slowly getting to his own feet dusting himself off placing his hands in his pockets. Astyr watched him a moment before turning back to look up at the sky. "Astyr, are you coming?" Kid turned asking her, she looked back at him a moment before hesitantly nodding hurrying to his side walking a little behind him as they made their way to the inn, and his home. It was a half an hour walk in a comfortable silence till they arrived. Standing in front of the inn she said bye and thanked him again for saving her earlier. He chuckled lightly waving bye before he made his way to his own home.

Astyr was just about to head into the inn when a voice called out to her, looking back down the street she saw her partners running towards her with Liz and Patty, "Hey you guys... You have fun?" She asked Wyn grinned, Lucas shrugged, patty chuckled and Liz just had a mildly stunned look on her face. "Liz, Patty, would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked politely. "Sorry, maybe some other time. We should head back and... see if Kids back yet." Liz stated with an apologetic bow. "But Liz, we already..." Patty was muffled then dragged off by Liz waving as she left Wyn waving back, looking towards Astyr who was heading into the inn. "Why hello there." the inn keeper greeted asking her if she wanted to take care of the paperwork, she looked back, "Wyn, will you handle that?" She asked the ginger haired boy looked at her a long moment before nodding, "Oh, sure." He said and she continued towards the stairs making her way up their apartment stepping inside Lucas following after.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked casually as she made her way to the kitchen putting on a kettle of water brushing aside the hair that covered her eye, "Why are you hiding your face?" her partner asked looking towards her as the kettle went off, she shrugged. Pouring the boiling water into three cups turning to look at him a saddened look crossing his features before he turned away sitting on the couch. "That's part of it. Both you and Wyn give me that look when you see it..." She sighed placing the tea bags in the cups. "I told you it wasn't your fault or Wyn's. I was reckless it's only my fault." She said with a nod finishing the tea. "Plus, I'm not sure if the star will give me away as star clan, and I'm still not sure if I want to disturb my brothers life... he's done fine without me." she said bringing him his cup of tea. Going back for hers she sat beside him. "But ya didn't answer my question, what did you guys do this afternoon?" she asked warmly.

Lucas grinned taking a sip of his tea. "Well we spent an hour looking for that punk we nearly had to fight, and his weapon; but when we couldn't find them we decided to head to the park and play some basketball, the losing team had to buy everyone some ice cream. My team won, so Wyn, Liz and Maka bought us something afterwords. We walked home by the river and a little after... we ran into you." He said a hint of something in his voice looking towards him after taking another sip of her tea she was about to question him when Wyn came in rather loudly.

"I'm Back!" Wyn called with a chuckle looking at them, "Oh tea." He said grabbing his cup from the counter taking a big sip as he sat on the other side of Astyr, "So Lucas tell you?" He asked accusingly looking to the petite girl beside him who was giving him a weird look. "'Bout.." she started his grin widening. "On the way home from the ice cream parlor we saw someone sitting by the river." He said Astyr giving him a look, "Yea... a familiar blue haired girl sitting with a missing monochromatically colored Kid." she shrugged finishing her tea. "We bumped into one another." She said getting to her feet walking to the kitchen washing off her cup.

Kid had left Astyr making his way to his own home running his hands through his hair fixing it shortly afterwords. He stopped a moment by a wide alleyway looking over his garden, smiling seeing every flower in place before continuing to his home. He had just walked through the doorway when he heard someone calling his name. He poked his head out of the large doorway seeing Liz dragging Patty down the street giving them a weird look, "What are you two doing?" He asked as he stepped back in neatly placing his shoes in the corner stepping into his slippers. "Did the two of you have a good time?" He called behind him as he made his way into the kitchen. Liz took off her shoes finally letting Patty the younger blonde girl panting giving her sister an annoyed look before managing to slip off her shoes following her sister and Kid into the kitchen, sitting at the island she watched him as he got out the ingredients for honey chicken with noodles; lining them up neatly in front of him. Liz watched him curiously smiling to herself.

"We had fun" Liz began finally answering his query about their time out. "We tried to find Black*Star and Tsubaki, but when we couldn't we just went to the park and played some basketball." Liz said twirling a few strands of hair around her finger. "We won!" Patty exclaimed loudly startling Kid making him give her an annoyed look. "Maka, Wyn and Sis, had to buy us all ice cream." she sighed with a grin resting her chin on her hand.

"We were a little worried when you disappeared... Where'd you go?" Liz asked, Patty had started to speak but Liz placed her hand over her mouth with a 'shut-up' look before turning back towards Kid. "I just felt like taking a walk." He said as he carefully dropped the noodles into the boiling water. His attention turning to the chicken dicing it into perfectly equal pieces. Liz watched him, he seemed in thought, more than just making sure the chicken pieces were symmetrical. "We saw you by the river." Patty said with a childish laugh, catching Kid off guard he cut his finger. "Damnit." He growled walking to the drawer which held a small first aid kit, cleaning his hand placing a band-aid on his finger taking a deep breath. "Yes, I was by the river." He said finishing the chicken placing it in the heated frying pan with some butter and seasonings.

"Though you don't need me to confirm what you saw with your own eyes... What about it?" He asked a hint of defensiveness in his voice. "I would have thought you would have fixated on her hair covering the left side of her face." Patty chuckled; Liz sighed hushing her sister. Kid looked at her from the corner of his eye as he cooked the chicken. "You can be friends with someone who's not perfectly symmetrical?" Liz added in a questioning tone giving her sister a look turning her attention back to Kid as he finished the food placing it evenly on three plates. Giving Liz and Patty their food cleaning up he sat beside Patty eating his dinner he still seemed a little distracted eating quietly.

His thoughts still on his brief conversation with Astyr earlier. "I'm going to do some studying, then head to bed early." Kid announced before he got to his feet washing his dish. Liz got up standing beside him. "Kid she was only teasing." She said with an apologetic smile. "Yea, Kid, I think it's cool you're nice to Astyr. She's used to only having Wyn, and Lucas." Patty added with a warm smile. Kid gave the girls a slight smile before leaving the room. "I don't think we should have picked on him, for being nice to Astyr... he's never liked a girl before." Liz sighed sitting back at the counter eating her food.

Kid was just outside the door, hearing Liz's comment he shook his head 'I don't like her... I barely even know her.' he thought to himself making his way to his study sitting at the table, he'd tried to study but he wasn't in the mood. "Oh well I tried, I'll just relax in my room." he decided getting to his feet making his way towards his room. shutting his door behind him once again, he changed into a pair of fleece pajama bottoms laying in the middle of his bed the remote to his radio in his hand his golden gaze on his ceiling the lyrics to 'Light on' wafting around him as he closed his eyes.

Astyr had spent most of her evening on their couch reading the text books they'd gotten from professor stein. Lucas was making hem some dinner, and Wyn was listening to the radio, halfheartedly reading the book in front of him. "We need to do some shopping." Lucas informed her she nodded in agreement, "Well tomorrow's Friday, so I can go after school if ya want." She replied not looking up from the book. "Astyr you take your pill today?" Wyn asked glancing up at her, she thought a moment before getting to her feet thanking Wyn as she walked into the kitchen taking a bottle out of the cabinet dropping 2 of the small bright red capsules into her mouth swallowing them with a drink of water taking her place back on the couch. "Did you guys attend any school before you left home?" She asked casually her eyes still on her book, we would have been in third grade if we stayed." Lucas said and she nodded, "I never got to go to school, so this is all new to me..." She sighed closing her book when Lucas set a plate of food down in front of her. She thanked him taking a bite of the rice and curry he'd made.

The trio chatted as they ate when they were done she did the dishes, "I'm gonna lay down. See you in the morning. " she said patting the boys heads as she made her way to her room shutting the door changing into her shirt she climbed into bed feeling the long forgotten warmth and comfort as she drifted off.

Thank-you for giving Chapter 2 of Her Legacy a read.

Coming up in Chapter 3, Three little witches

"A Fragile soul against blackened insanity?"

""I... I believe they're witches. But with their soul protects are active I can't tell how strong they really are." Maka said getting a slight nod from Astyr. "Should we head back?" Astyr asked in a hushed voice looking back towards the blonde meister her eyes widening as she noticed someone behind Maka, quickly pulling a staff from her back she held it up just above Maka, startling her when she heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Grabbing her staff with both hands she pushed up hard trying to bring the blades away from Maka's head. Looking at the man as he stepped forward into the dim lighting. He was tall and lean with long blonde hair his eyes piercing as he stepped closer. Astyr couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke.

"What business do you have here?""

Astyr and her partners along with Maka, and Soul get sent on an extra lesson in the mountains. It promises to be more than they'd bargained for when they run into 3 mysterious little girls. What could have stumbled across,why is Astyr acting so strange. All that an' more to come in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Legacy, is in the Blood**

**Chapter 3**

**Three little witches gather**

"**A Fragile soul against blackened insanity?"**

The next morning came around Astyr was sound asleep when a loud knock on her door pulled her from her sleep. "What?" She yelled running her hands through her hair. "You planning on staying asleep all day, we've got to be at school in 10 minutes." The voice beyond her door chided. "Danm, I'm coming Luc." She groaned getting up brushing her hair pulling it into pigtails she quickly got dressed pulling her pants up as she walked into the living area seeing Wyn and Lucas dressed and waiting for her. She grabbed her bag and a pill from the kitchen cabinet taking it rushing to slip her shoes on. "We can make it." She grinned slipping her patch in place the three left the apartment hurrying down the stairs heading out into the sunlight. Placing her thumb firmly over her right thigh twisting it in a circle she began to run in under a minute she was at the entrance to the DWMA, she looked around having to wait a few minutes for Lucas and Wyn to catch up. "Astyr you know you're too damned fast when you activate that." Lucas complained catching his breath. She smiled turning the group made their way into the school walking into their classroom just before professor Stein.

"Astyr," He called before she got to her seat. "Lord Death wants to see you three." She gave him a look nodding gesturing for her partners to follow her. They left the room making their way down the hall heading towards Lord Death's room least trying to. "Hey, Astyr!" she heard a voice from behind her call turning she saw Maka and Soul running up to her. "Hi Maka, where are you headed?" She asked in friendly tone. "Lord Death wanted to see us as well." She grinned walking next to the blue haired girl leading the way the group arriving five minutes later. "Lord Death, we're here." Maka announced he turned looking towards the group waving an oversized white hand at them. "Good." He said in his whimsical tone. "Astyr, I want to give you an extra lesson, Maka, I want you to go with her in case she needs help." Maka nodded and Astyr looked at him a little confused. "What's an extra lesson, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Well extra lessons are usually to help students who have trouble gathering souls. But in this instance I want to see what you're capable of. I know you've got souls already." He added getting Maka's attention looking at the new girl a little surprised. "You do? How many?" She asked curiously, Astyr shrugged uncomfortably. "She has 80 Lucas has 34 and Wyn has 46" He told the blonde haired girl. "Anyway... you and Maka will be heading to a cave in the mountains, a number of evil souls have gathered there and you need to figure out why, and take care of them." He told both girl who nodded, he dismissed them and they left his room walking down the hall.

"I don't think we can all fit on your bike soul." She said as they made their way outside. Astyr gave her a confused look as they talked. Touching her thumb to her left temple twisting a circle she looked out past the death city limits towards the mountains in the distance drawing another circle she nodded, "I know where they are?" She said dropping her finger from her temple getting Maka and souls attention.

"Lucas, Wyn." She said they nodded turning into staffs. Attaching them to her back she looked to Maka, "You coming?" she asked with a smirk drawing a circle on her thigh once more before she began to run with a jerk of her foot wheels peeked out from the soles of her shoes; skating down the street already nearing the edge of town turning her head she could see Maka and Soul on a motorcycle catching up to her. She jumped now hovering a foot in the air she hurried towards the mountains. In only an hour they'd arrived at the base of the hills. Stopping she panted lightly as her wheels returned to her shoes and she waited for Maka and Soul who showed up twenty minutes later.

"You're fast." Soul commented as he got off his bike she glanced at him simply shrugging "They're up that way." Maka said pointing to the path in front of them Astyr nodded. "Let's go." she said running up the path Soul following closely after. "We should go to." Lucas said Astyr nodded running quickly catching up to and passing Maka, and Soul reaching the top first she was greeted by a group of three men standing over a dead body fighting over the soul.

"You bastards." Astyr called getting their attention. Looking at her with a hungry look in their eyes she grinned. Pulling Wyn from her back holding him in her hands. "You ready?" she asked a smirk curling her lips "Yea" He replied and she waited for them to get closer tossing the staff in the air she caught the chain spinning it high over her head. The things coming towards her laughed running for her.

"Wyn, segment 1." She called the staff she twirled above her head broke into 4 one foot segments connected by 6 inches of sharpened chain. With a flick of her wrist the segments wrapped around two of the evil creatures coming towards her tugging on it they cried out being squeezed harder, her free hand grabbing her other staff she turned towards the third member of the little group attacking her with a flick of her wrist he was cut in two, stabbing he reddened soul with her staff the soul was absorbed. She noticed Maka and Soul from the corner of her eye but ignored them turning back to the ones Wyn was squeezing. "Astyr don't forget you need to find out who's behind their gathering." Lucas sighed feeling she was beginning to lose herself. "I know that, I've still got these two." She said turning her attention to the men she had captive once again. "What are you doing?" she asked everyone watching her sweatdropped the men trapped by her staff laughing.

"Why are evil spirits gathering?" She asked threateningly, "Like I'd tell you." One of them answered with a huff. Astyr growled pulling hard on the chain in her hand ripping them in half their red souls floating in front of her. "Staff" she said twirling Wyn over her head once more as he returned to a solid staff cutting through the souls absorbing them. "They weren't going to be much help." she said looking back towards Soul, and Maka. "Should we go inside?" she asked quietly. Maka stared at her, Soul nodded with a smirk. Lucas shook his head watching his meister. "Astyr..." He said with a sigh she ignored him making her way into the dark cave. "That was what we were sent here to do." he added grabbing Maka's hand pulling her after him following Astyr inside.

"Soul..." Maka said sensing something, "On it..." He said turning into his scythe form Maka grabbing hold of him Astyr watched her, "Oh neat." She said looking at soul a moment longer before turning back to the darkness of the cave. "To the center" Maka called Astyr nodded grabbing both of her staffs hurrying deeper into the depths coming across a number of monsters waiting for the chance to stop her taking down every opponent before her, "Astyr... you need to slow down don't use it so much..." Wyn scolded her, "Let Maka help you. That's why she's here..." Lucas added. She scoffed, "I've only been running, I haven't used my voice at all." she argued. "Astyr be careful you've run more than you usually do... You lose it you could hurt Maka and Soul." Wyn added the girl ignored them still running towards the center of the caves panting slightly.

"We're almost there." She said her voice showing her fatigue, slowing her run closing her eyes a moment focusing herself, fighting off the dizziness, controlling her breathing as she approached the entrance to a large cave seeing what looked like three kids no older than 6 standing in the middle she was confused looking up when she heard something behind her seeing Maka catching up to her. "There's something weird about them..." She whispered moving aside, letting her look inside her expression similar to hers.

One of the little girls had dark skin, pink eyes and bright pink hair pulled up into pigtails which fell from holes in her oversized hat which flopped and was white long floppy ears like a rabbit. She whore a white tank top and a short ruffly skirt with black dots and black leggins. Her arms had markings which looked like tribal rabbits.

Another little girl had fair almost snow white skin with unusual eyes, they were dark gray but where it should have been white it was black. Her hair was long and white half braided a black dot at the corners of her mouth. A black beret on her head with a face on it a big grinning mouth, holes where a nose should be and buggy yellow eyes with gray square pupils. Wearing a dark gray dress with yellow and green arrows .

The last little girl had medium length dusty brown hair and big ruby eyes; her hat looked like the kind of what one would associate with a witch but with a chameleons large yellow eyes and red tongue sticking out. She wore big white gloves and a beige dress that sat around her ankles, with a black and gray shawl over that.

"They look strange." Astyr whispered Maka looking at them intently with a sigh, "I... I believe they're witches. But with their soul protects are active I can't tell how strong they really are." Maka said getting a slight nod from Astyr. "Should we head back?" Astyr asked in a hushed voice looking back towards the blonde meister her eyes widening as she noticed someone behind Maka, quickly pulling a staff from her back she held it up just above Maka, startling her when she heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Grabbing her staff with both hands she pushed up hard trying to bring the blades away from Maka's head. Looking at the man as he stepped forward into the dim lighting. He was tall and lean with long blonde hair his eyes piercing as he stepped closer. Astyr couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke.

"What business do you have here?" he asked in a threatening tone holding his sword in front of him. "If you've come for Angela's soul, you won't have it." He announced. "Who's Angela?" Soul asked, Maka shrugged turning so she was facing him. "Who's... Angela?" Astyr asked panting lightly. "The witch I protect." He said vehemently. "Why would you protect a witch?" Maka asked, he gave her a look, "It's none of your concern. If you want to get to her you have to go through me." He said standing firm. Astyr began to grin glancing behind her realizing the girls were gone. "Let us go... We couldn't hurt your little Angela even if we'd wanted to." Astyr said a strange look in her eyes. The man took a step towards her holding his sword up the tip of the blade pressed to her neck.

She chuckled staring back at him. "What, are you going to kill me?" She questioned antagonizingly her voice a little strange the man in front of her cringing. "Maka... leave the cave." Astyr commanded looking to the blonde who gave her a confused look about to protest when Soul encouraged her to listen. She looked to Astyr a long moment seeing something strange in her soul, hesitantly nodded running back down the path. The man turned to grab at her when he felt pain wriggling through his body.

Turning to face the girl in front of him his chest covered in blood and she stood there laughing a wickedly delighted grin on her face seeing his pain. Her staff held up his blood dripping down the blade. "Wyn... Segment 2" she cackled the boy was hesitant but did as his meister asked, he broke into 6 in. segments sharpened on one side connected by sharpened chain. Grinning she spun him a few times before wrapping him around the blonde haired man watching as he tried to squirm the chain cutting into him as he did. "Tsk, tsk. No hurting little Maka. You should keep your eyes on the one in front of you." She giggled her voice getting louder the man in front of her dropped his sword to the ground kicking it at her hard enough that it stabbed her stomach. She looked down at it laughing more. Her weapons calling her name as she let out a shrill cry the blonde falling to his knees.

"Astyr, don't." Lucas cried out as she was about to pull the chain in her hand severing the man in two. She paused her hand shaking before she threw the chain aside. Pulling the blade from her stomach a laugh slipping from her lips she looked down at the her thigh where a star was hidden stabbing it as hard as she could screaming loudly darkened blood oozing slowly down her leg collapsing to her knees forcing herself not to pass out. Wyn became human again releasing the blonde haired man he was restraining, Lucas did the same moments later reaching into his pocket biting his lip he pulled out a round red capsule. "Hope this is enough..." He sighed Wyn grabbed the laughing girl in his arms opening her mouth Lucas dropped the pill into her mouth making her swallow it. Her laughing died down and her eyes slowly closed. They sighed relieved for a moment till they'd remembered the man who Astyr was fighting. He staggered to his feet grabbing a sword unevenly standing before them. "Don't" Lucas threatened. "She's not going to hurt you or Angela now." He said gently lying her on the ground gently. Looking to his brother he changed into a staff Wyn holding him towards the mans chest. "Why should... I listen to you. I can finish her off before she wakes." He said taking a step closer.

"We'll protect our meister with our lives. You're seriously wounded, we will beat you... You will not hurt her." Wyn threatened holding the staff defensively in front of him. The man simply laughed collapsing against the hard stone wall. Wyn and Lucas watched him a moment before Lucas returned to his human form. Picking up Astyr he put her on Wyn's back and they ran back the way they came past the man leaning against the wall. It took them a little longer than they would have liked but they made it to the entrance seeing sunlight. "Finally." They sighed stepping out into the light panting as they hurried out of the cave looking for Maka and Soul, surprised when they found them with professor Stein.

"Professor Stein?" Wyn asked as he Maka and Soul hurried to them. "Lord Death felt I should come." He stated, "I need to get her back." He said. Maka looked at the girl noticing something that troubled her but she didn't speak up getting ready to leave.

Astyr slowly opened her eyes noticing two things, first the pain, blinking a few times she slowly sat up feeling a burning pain in her abdomen. Forcing herself up she leaned on an elbow her free hand resting on her wound sighing she ran her fingers through her hair falling back with a loud pained groan relaxing a few moments later she stared at the ceiling absently. "Astyr?" A voice asked questioningly. Turning her head a little she saw professor Stein in the doorway Lucas and Wyn behind him. "Astyr!" the boys behind him called hurrying past their teacher to her side. "You baka, we told you to take it slow. You could have gone mad... you started to." Wyn said with a pout. She stared at him the who event blurry gasping she looked at her partners apologetically. "Lucas... I'm so..." she began but he shrugged her off. "Water under the bridge it's fine..." He said an uneasy look on his face. She gave him a soft smile, "I'm sorry... Wyn, Lucas thank-you for bringing me back to my senses." She said with a smile looking to Stein in the doorway.

"Did Maka and Soul make it out olright?" She asked sitting up ignoring the pain holding her side. He nodded, "They're just fine." He assured her. "It's strange, you know you have..." He started but couldn't find the words, she sighed looking at her leg as she pulled the blanket aside seeing a bandage with some dark blood soaking through it placing her hand over it she nodded. "My blood is black." she said looking at him. Stein sighed taking a drag of the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yes. But the intriguing part is it seems localized, it's not running through your whole body." He said a smirk on his lips. The girl sitting in the bed nodded again.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked seeing the darkness in the sky. "It's six in the morning right now." He replied. "Luc, Wyn you haven't been here the whole time?" She asked looking to the two tired boys who nodded. "Can I go home now?" she asked looking to the teacher who shook his head, "You've got to stay a few days till the blackened blood recedes, and to make sure your injuries don't reopen... why did you stab your leg?" He asked looking at her intrigued.

"When the madness sets in injury to one of my stars disrupts it... I didn't want to kill that man." She said looking at her hands. Stein let out a sigh, "Well Wyn, Lucas you should head home and get some sleep. You can see her tomorrow, well later today..." He said the boys looked from their teacher to Astyr before nodding. Wyn hugged her before making his way to the door. Lucas looked at her fishing through his pocket handing her a familiar little bottle. Petting her head he gave her a smile before following his brother out of the room.

"What's that?" Stein asked noticing the bottle. "It's my pills... it keeps the blood from taking over." she answered he held out his hand and she hesitantly handed him the bottle opening it he took one looking at it. "May I take one to analyze?" she gave him a hesitant look but nodded taking the bottle he'd handed back to her. Putting it in a small container he sat on a chair leaning against the back looking at her intently.

"Out of curiosity have you told him yet?" he took another drag from his cigarette looking at her seeing the confused look in her eyes he brushed her hair from her face pointing to the star that adorned her temple. "You know..." she managed and he nodded. "Lord Death told me your situation. You're Black*Star's older sister. Explains how you can control your wavelength without your weapons." He said matter-of-factly. She remained silent looking away. "I didn't know his name... Lord Death only told me he was alive and safe." She said looking out the window turning away from him uncomfortably lying on her side gasping a little moving to her back.

"Astyr... how did you come to have black blood inside you?" He asked looking to her awaiting an answer. "I'm tired." She said he sighed but got the hint rolling out of the room still on his chair Astyr crossed her arms over her face before drifting off to sleep.

Thank-you for giving Chapter 3 of Her Legacy a read.

Coming up in Chapter 4** 'The five left behind'**

"_**Black*Star and the others uneventful day at the cafe?"**_

Think of it as a side chapter of sorts… While Astyr, Maka and their partners take an extra lesson, the others are left behind to finish their day and wait around wondering what their friends got to do.

I hope you'll stop by and give it a read.


End file.
